The Gangreen Gang (1998 TV series)
The Gangreen Gang are a gang of monstrous teenaged hoodlums that are green-skinned and disreputable and unhealthy looking (as if suffering from gangrene). They originally appeared alongside the The Amoeba Boys in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew, as the villains The Powerpuff Girls are shown fighting in the introduction (rather than''' ' every major recurring villain on the show). They are a tribute to the work of cartoonist Ed Roth, particularly Rat Fink. Ace, Snake, Grubber and Little Arturo have black hair while Big Billy has red hair. At one point they were beaten up by Mojo Jojo , HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins for making prank calls to the girls which left Mojo, Fuzzy and HIM at the receiving end of their fists when they were simply reading, taking a bath and exercising. Members Ace '''Ace' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the Gang's leader, and a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. Ace's height is 6'1" tall. He sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a scraggly mustache, a colored vest-jacket, a pair of shades and even fangs. When he speaks, he sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent -- mean and disrespectful. He has a nasally Italian New Yorker accent. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Ms. Keane and even Buttercup in the episode "Buttercrush". His full name is Ace D. Copular. He is 17 years old - the oldest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he has cryokinesis, the ability to generate ice and snow, similar to Blossom's ice breath. Snake Snake (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a slippery character with a forked tongue, a long, sharply pointed nose, a skinny body, a kangol hat turned backwards, pronounced hiss and a hissing voice. He seems to be the Gang's second-in-command, but mostly this means that he is reduced to a snivelling yes-man to Ace. He does have some personality of his own, but it is usually silenced due to Ace punching him when he speaks out of line. It is revealed in "Schoolhouse Rocked" that his real name is Sanford D. Ingleberry. He is 15 years old - the second oldest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", his superpower is elasticity, the ability to stretch himself. In the Powerpuff Girls Z episodes, Snake is known as Znake (Ivy in English). In the english dub of powerpuff girls Z Ivy changes from male to female as a scene would be considered unsuitable if ivy continued to be male. Grubber Grubber (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the Gang's most physically grotesque member - untidy hair, enormous chin, ragged, grubby clothes, a long tongue hanging out, and protruding eyes, resembling a Ed "Big Daddy" Roth cartoon and looks as if he has been living in a cave all his life. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry. His father resembles him and has the same speech pattern. He does, however, occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, but later he was able to do them perfectly). His full name is Grubber J. Gribberish. He is same age as Snake - The mid of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he can do loud, supersonic belches. Big Billy Big Billy (voiced by Jeff Bennett)is a hulking big fat colossus with a shock of red hair covering the top half of his face, and a single big blue eye who acts as the Gang's muscle. Big Billy's height is 8'0" tall. Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy and vindictive friends. In the episode "School House Rocked", it is revealed that his real name is William W. Williams and that he is a Cyclops. Big Billy loves to eat and will gobble more junk than the rest of the gang. In one episode, he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls and began following them everywhere out of sheer gratitude, but eventually he became more of a hindrance then a help and the Powerpuffs hatched a plan to reunite him with the Gangreen Gang. He's same age as Snake and Grubber- the mid of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he is just a rock. Lil' Arturo Lil' Arturo (voiced by Tom Kenny and by Carlos Alazraqui in two episodes) is a malevolent Mexican midget with straight hair swept forward over one eye who looks as if he just jumped out of a Picasso painting, Li'l Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities. He sounds very much like Señor Wences. He carries around a switchblade-styled comb he refers to as his daughter and calls "Maria". He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is Arturo De La Guerra, which is Spanish for "The Art of War", a reference to the work of Chinese philosopher Sun-Tzu. He is 14 years old - the youngest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", his superpower is super-speed. Episode appearances *Buttercrush *Telephonies *Schoolhouse Rocked *Twisted Sister *Slave the Day *Daylight Savings *Criss Cross Crisis *Bought and Scold *Power Lunch *Moral Decay *The Boys are Back in Town (cameo) *See Me Feel Me Gnomey *Bang For Your Buck *Documentary *A Made Up Story *Aspirations *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!﻿ Gallery GangreenZ.jpg|Gangreen Gang in Powerpuff Girls Z Gang.png|Gangreen gang make telephone pranks Gangreen Gang Category:Villains Category:Former Villains